1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to building construction systems. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved element for constructing insulating portions of a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional practice to construct the walls, floors and ceilings of a building by utilizing wooden members, such as two-by-four, two-by-six or two-by-eight lumber, for building a structurally integral framework onto which panels, such as gypsum wall boards or plywood sheets, are secured. The hollow spaces between adjacent panels on opposite sides of the members may be filled with appropriate material to provide thermal and acoustic insulation for the finished structure. Since the insulating of the wooden members and materials disposed in the hollow spaces are different, a wall, ceiling or floor constructed in this manner cannot provide uniform insulation against heat or sound transfer across the entire extent of the structure.
It is also known to construct the walls, floors and ceilings of a building by utilizing prefabricated panel assemblies formed from panel members secured to opposite sides of an insulating core member of foamed plastic. These assemblies are secured together along corresponding edges to form a rigid structural unit defining the rooms of a building.